


Eternity In Black

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-03
Updated: 2004-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Eternity In Black

Eternity In Black

## Eternity In Black

I tried but ultimately this vid was just plain boring. Oh well.

 

Footage: [Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula_\(1992_film\))

Audio: [Paint It Black](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Paint_It,_Black) by The Rolling Stones 

Duration: 00:03:14

Published: 2004-10-02

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Eternity_in_Black-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> I see a red door and I want it painted black  
>  No colours any more I want them to turn black  
>  I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
>  I have to turn my head until my darkness goes
> 
> I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
>  With flowers and my love both never to come back  
>  I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
>  Like a new born baby it just happens every day
> 
> I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
>  I see my red door and must have it painted black  
>  Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
>  It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black
> 
> No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
>  I could not foresee this thing happening to you
> 
> If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
>  My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes
> 
> Hmm, hmm, hmm,...
> 
> I wanna see it tainted, tainted black  
>  Black as night, black as coal  
>  I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
>  I wanna see it tainted, tainted, tainted, tainted black  
>  Yeah!
> 
> Hmm, hmm, hmm,...


End file.
